


Dancing With the Devil

by Shatteredshadows



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up characters, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Rivals to Lovers, Short One Shot, assassin au?, femme fatal Luz thank you very much, gasp they were dance partners, if it even counts idk, modern spy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteredshadows/pseuds/Shatteredshadows
Summary: “It’s a shame I despise you, you know?” Amity’s voice was soft and Luz held her tight.“And why’s that, Blight?” Luz questioned with a smirk. Amity stepped out and twirled herself, backing into Luz. She crossed her arms over her chest and Luz held them at her waist, pressing her body against Amity’s back. She grinned to herself before looking back at Agent Noceda, only inches away from her face.“You’re quite attractive,” She admitted and spun back around to meet the other girls gaze. “It’s sad really, how could the devil be so...” Amity trailed off, trying to find the words.“I think I know what you mean,” Luz whispered into Amity’s ear and Amity’s face flushed. Part of her wanted to run and alert security to the source of her distress. The other part of her was positively intoxicated by Luz’ charisma. “I’ve been told I have that effect on people,”Amity shares a dance with the woman hired to kill her
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 229





	Dancing With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you missed the tags, Amity and Luz are aged up in this, both around 23-24. Honestly, just a fun idea I wanted to bring to life. I'm going through my annual Gypsy Jazz and ballroom phase so I was listening to that while I wrote this. Hope you guys enjoy, feel free to leave a comment or a kudos!
> 
> Also. Here's the playlist that I listened to on repeat while writing this fic!  
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuLITMKSJeYWIEUVFcxqLtU--nIZd1EAI

_One-two-three_

Amity Blight knew she was going to die today.

_One-two-three_

She knew who was going to kill her.

_One-two-three, spin, two-three_

And that who, pulled Amity close. Agent Noceda preferred much less discreet operations compared to others before her. Yes, there had been many attempts on Amity Blights life, but none came to fruition. Even now, with her adversary’s hand on her waist, part of her prayed that something, anything would happen and the Latina’s grand scheme would be foiled.

“I gotta say Blight,” Luz pressed her chest to Amity’s. “You look absolutely lovely,” Amity spun out of Noceda’s embrace and out towards the dance floor, her fingertips were still entwined with the other woman’s gloved hand.

“Not too bad yourself, Noceda,” Amity retorted. This was true, the agent wore a simple black and white tux and even as simple as it was, it looked impeccable on the woman. The suit hugged each and every curve of Luz’ body nicely. Luz’ hair was short and swept back with product, easier to manage. The music hastened and Amity felt her stomach flutter uncomfortably as Luz pulled Amity back into her, her hand snaking around from Amity’s waist to the small of her back.

“You look like there’s something on your mind,” Luz mused.

“There’s no point in playing games, Noceda,” Amity replied in a hushed voice.

“Who said I’m playing games?”

_One-two-three_

“Why are you here, Luz?” The two sailed across the floor gracefully, neither of them missed a step, each on beat and precise. The live band began so swell in volume, pounding in Amity’s ears, aiding to the growing anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

“To enjoy the snacks, of course,”

“Surely you’ve got to have some other ulterior motive, Agent.” Amity rolled her eyes and Luz let out a low chuckle.

“Always one step ahead, aren’t you?” Luz dipped Amity suddenly, nearly taking the Blight by surprise. Amity clutched the woman’s arm tightly, staring out at the inverted crowd before Luz pulled Amity back up to her. Amity’s breath hitched in her chest as she was met with the chocolate brown eyes of the devil. The feeling of Luz’ breath on her lips made Amity dizzy, the faint smell of wine filled her nose with unthinkable thoughts.

“I supposed so,” She hummed in response.

“Well, I suppose I should keep you guessing then,” Luz smirked. “I must admit, you’re not a terrible dance partner,”

“I was going to say that about you,” Amity returned the compliment. Luz’ hand caressed her back, sending a shock up Amity’s spine. She planted her hand firmly just under Amity’s shoulder blades. At this point, the two weaved their way through the crowd gracefully; it was as if they were a single person, each of their steps mirrored perfectly by the other. The music hardly bothered Amity now, drowned out by her own thoughts. Amity cursed at the charm the agent had, the woman held her gaze and if she looked away, Amity thought she might die on the spot.

The song was coming to a close now and Amity felt no better than she did when it had begun. Luz loosened her grip on Amity and stepped out of their embrace, leaving Amity’s heart screaming for her to come back. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a snack-bar to attend to,” Luz winked at Amity and suddenly she felt weak at the knees. “Save a dance for me,” And with that, Luz left towards the group of people that gathered around the wine and snacks.

Now was the Blight’s chance to alert security. What was the point though, when it was inevitable. The agent chased her for years now, several attempts were made and each one failed. She knew that Luz was toying with her, a predator playing with their prey before the final hunt. And yet, even though her life was at stake, she found it _exhilarating_. The cat and mouse game they played kept Amity on her toes. Dangerous yet exciting.

Luz slithered her way back to Amity, two drinks in hand. The agent offered the woman a glass and Amity declined, eyeing the glasses suspiciously. Luz rolled her eyes and took a sip from a glass and offered it again, raising both of her eyebrows. Amity took the wine gingerly and her gaze fell back into the Latina’s. “To a lovely night, and to many more,” Noceda declared. Amity laughed to herself and clinked the edge of her wine glass to Luz’ and the two drank.

A couple wine glasses later, the live band transitioned into another waltz. The guitarist plucked his strings masterfully and soon the rest of the ensemble joined into the melody. An angelic voice sang above the accordions and percussion and Luz held out her hand again. Amity set down her now empty cup and took the woman’s hand. Her cheeks were flushed now and the ground swayed under her feet. Amity fell into Luz’ arms and let the agent lead, suddenly overcome with the need to be close to her dance partner.

“It’s a shame I despise you, you know?” Amity’s voice was soft and Luz held her tight.

“And why’s that, Blight?” Luz questioned with a smirk. Amity stepped out and twirled herself, backing into Luz. She crossed her arms over her chest and Luz held them at her waist, pressing her body against Amity’s back. She grinned to herself before looking back at Agent Noceda, only inches away from her face.

“You’re quite attractive,” She admitted and spun back around to meet the other girls gaze. “It’s sad really, how could the devil be so...” Amity trailed off, trying to find the words.

“I think I know what you mean,” Luz whispered into Amity’s ear and Amity’s face flushed. Part of her wanted to run and alert security to the source of her distress. The other part of her was positively intoxicated by Luz’ charisma. “I’ve been told I have that effect on people,”

“You’re charming, I will admit. But not very humble.” Amity accused playfully and Luz grinned back at her, a hint of warmth sparkling in her pupils.

“I’ll have you know Amity,” Luz picked the girl up by the waist and set her down softly only inches away. Amity’s heart dropped at the sound of her name leaving the assassins full lips and her knees buckled underneath her. “I’m quite humble,”

“I hope you know how much I hate you,” Amity remarked and Luz laughed harshly.

“You had me fooled,” Luz then gestured to the crowd around them. “And it looks like I’m not the only one,” Amity peered past the woman’s shoulder and saw that all eyes were on them now, watching wistfully as Luz swept Amity off her feet, both literally and figuratively. “I really would like to believe you... but I can’t help but feel like you want me,” Luz said privately.

“Oh please, in your dreams Noceda,” Amity rolled her eyes, yet her heart betrayed her words.

“Maybe so,” Luz replied with a wink and Amity nearly choked on her spit. Amity pushed the girl away and took her skirt by the hem. Luz regained her balance and stared back at the girl stunned before crossing her arms over her chest, watching Amity.

The Blight inhaled sharply and took the opportunity for a solo dance. Step by step, she danced around the room skilfully, never breaking eye contact with the agent. Her ballgown moved with her, following her movements. The fabric was a smooth silk and Amity clutched the fabric while she used it as a prop. She spun circles around Luz and let go of her skirt, letting it fall and drag slightly across the floor. Amity took the time to brush her finger tips along Luz’ shoulders before returning to her arms. Amity took one of Luz’ hands in her own and traced a line up the back of Luz’ neck, tangling her fingertips in the short hair on the back of Luz’ head.

“I’m impressed,” Luz choked out. A new confidence bubbled in Amity’s chest and she smiled sweetly.

“May I ask you something, Noceda?”

“Perhaps,”

“Why chase me for so long? Don’t you ever get tired of this game?” She asked quietly. Luz thought for a moment before speaking.

“It’s fun, what can I say?”

“Is tonight my last?”

“Possibly.”

“How will I know?” Amity breathed and her ears were filled with the sound of Luz’ sickly sweet laughter. Amity could hardly contain herself around the woman anymore and she stepped out of her arms. “Don’t follow me,” She warned and stalked her way through groups of guests, their applause was drowned out by the gears turning in Amity’s head. The grand hallway was empty, aside from a group of party goers coming back from what Amity assumed was a smoke break.

Amity turned into one of the bathrooms. The bathroom was one of the smaller ones, but still quite large. A double sink, marble counters. A mirror stretched across the wall over the sink and Amity stared at herself. Her hair was tousled and her face was flushed, she couldn’t tell if it was from the dancing, the wine or... A feeling of yearning struck Amity like a truck and she clutched her chest. “What am I doing...” She asked to herself, leaning against the counter. The door creaked and Amity’s gaze snapped towards her only exit to see Luz standing in the doorway. The woman eyed her up and down with a sly smirk and locked the door behind her, approaching Amity.

“You’ve just trapped yourself, Blight.” Luz stated and walked past Amity, brushing her fingertips against the Blights chin as she passed to admire the artwork that decorated the far wall. Amity relished in the faint touch, despite her heart banging in her chest.

“Whatever you’re going to do, just get it over with.” Amity surrendered and Luz looked back at her, surprised.

“All these years... and you give up?”

“I know when I’ve lost.” The assassin trapped Amity in between her arms, leaning her palms on the counter on either side of Amity, deep brown eyes studying her own. Amity couldn’t read the look in her eyes. Luz reached a hand up to Amity’s cheek and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Amity inhaled sharply and chewed her lower lip, suddenly intimidated by the other woman’s demeanour.

“That’s not the Amity I know,” Amity couldn’t help herself. She ran her hands along Luz’ polyester suit, feeling her body underneath the fabric. She traced the pockets, then the buttons and finally, she took the lapels of her jacket in her fists gently. Luz followed her gaze and smirked at her. “Even in the face of danger, you can’t keep your hands off of me,” She laughed, an edge of nervousness in her voice.

“You got me there, Noceda,” With that, Luz took a hold of Amity’s waist and lifted her effortlessly up onto the counter.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Luz breathed and hiked Amity’s skirt up, just far enough for her to ghost her fingers along the skin of her thigh. Amity wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck, pulling her close. Luz’ body was pressed against her own and their lips were only an inch apart.

“Funny, I thought I might die tonight, not you.” Amity could hardly manage a whisper. It was definitely the wine that made her act this way.

“You may still, the night is still young,” Luz pointed out. Amity couldn’t describe the shock that ran through her body when she felt Luz’ lips brush against her own, lightly. Amity wanted more.

“Please,” Amity gripped Luz’ hair tighter. “If you don’t kiss me right now, I just might,” She confessed. She hardly had a second to process what she said before the agent captured her lips in between her own. Amity wasn’t sure what she had expected. Admittedly, she had dreamed of this moment before, but it couldn’t even begin to compare to what she was feeling now. Amity deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue along the assassins lips. The taste of wine stained Luz’ lips and Amity couldn’t get enough.

Luz’ hands travelled up her thighs and squeezed, earning a gasp from Amity. Amity fiddled with the buttons on Luz’ jacket, popping each one open until her jacket was wide open, exposing her white dress-shirt underneath. Luz moved her lips from Amity’s to her jaw, peppering chaste kisses down her neck. Amity tilted her head to the side to give her lover more access, sighing softly. Her breath was short and quick, she could have sworn the other woman stole all the air in her lungs. Luz shrugged her blazer off and hastily worked to unbutton her shirt underneath. “Wait,” Amity breathed, taking Luz’ hands in her own. “We can’t,”

“What, why not?” Luz asked, furrowing her brow.

“I’m a target. Your target,” Amity clenched her jaw. “I know what you’re doing,”

“Amity...” Luz began. “I resigned,”

“You resigned?” Amity echoed. “When?” Luz pressed her lips against Amity’s again and the girl melted into the kiss, forgetting about her past worries.

“Let’s go somewhere,” Luz whispered into Amity’s ear before taking her lobe in between her teeth. Yes. “But first...” Luz brushed her hair back into place and buttoned her blazer back up. “One last dance?” She held her hand out and Amity took it sheepishly, sliding off of the counter.

“I would love to,”

_One-two-three_

Amity was sure she was going to die tonight.

_One-two-three_

And maybe she still might.

_One-two-three_

At least she could die happy, knowing she had lived a dangerous yet exciting life.


End file.
